Seat spring assemblies made up of coil springs have been in use for many years in upholstered furniture seats. In their eight-way, hand-tied configuration, coils springs have produced the best "seat" thought possible in the furniture industry since spring cushioned furniture made its appearance. There have been no real improvements in coil spring assemblies for almost as long as such assemblies have been in use, at least not insofar as the development of an even better "seat" is concerned.